Marrian Fears
by ConquerorMarr
Summary: Marr ponders his existance as a deadly blow to the Usurpers


Marrian Fears

K, this is my first fic so please bear with me. The purpose of this is to give Marr's thoughts on the formation of the U.N. Council as well as information on his past and rise to power his past.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the 2 ship names and Krilslek.

  
  
  
  


Marr stalked the halls of Courage: to Question and his minions knew better then to incite the wrath of the Conqueror. The progenitor warrior had an imposing visage of deathly blue that's terror value to humans was only increased by spikes prodding from his pyramid skull, strange 3 fingered too large hands and the neck flaps he used to alter sound and communicate with his comrades. Marr had been more temperamental of late than at any time his crew could remember, even disastrous defeats (though for Judaa Marr those had been few) failed to rupture the commander's calm. But being so helpless on the belly of an artificial god with not only his eternal enemies but also these sniveling mammalian humans while being as helpless as a newborn was enough to drive him berserk!

"Sir," came the alteration, by the lack of fear Marr knew exactly who it was.

"Krilslek, old friend," altered Marr, turning to look at his second in command for over 2 decades. "What news do you bring?"

"The humans are unifying, sir."

"Explain, commander," Marr altered, certain he had misinterpreted his underling.

"Pravin Lal has managed to complete the Empath Guild, he has empaths from all the factions under his control," altered Krilslek. "Apparently he has recreated an old human organization know as the U.N. or United Nations dedicated to uniting the humans.

"Naturally this has generated interest amidst your ranks. Some say we should propose a similar arrangement with the Caretakers. Others say that we should apply for admission to gain human support in our war."

"Fools, cowards and idiots," Marr altered. "The Caretakers are our enemies, and unless they can see that we must harvest the power of the Sixth Manifold there can be no alliance. As for proposing to the humans, I refuse to make the progenitor race go begging about like a starving flargush to gain admittance to an organization made by a vastly inferior species, I have to much pride in my race for that!"

Krilslek was somewhat daunted by his superiors outburst, it was nothing like the proud Marr that the Usurper Council had bestowed the honor of Conqueror upon to release his anger so crudely.

"Yes, sir. I will inform the staff that we shall continue as before."

Krilslek left, leaving Marr at the intersection. Alone, with thought . Workers moved through occasionally but none dared to interrupt his thoughts, Marr wished they would. He was held in the dark prison of his mind, seeing the dark present.

How could this happen to him, Judaa Marr? How could the once feared and respected warrior now struggle for survival against a people so primitive they had never left their own solar system before this?

He remembered being enlisted into the navy, a young fresh recruit who was commended throughout his training by superiors whom he awed with his amazing tactical prowess. For most it took over 50 years to become an officer of any significance. Marr proved his cunning when he took command of the cruiser 427_s, or to its crew Evils: Necessary, after its thrall commander and command staff had been killed by well hidden sabotage bombs and managed to fend off the Caretaker frigate Guardian: Justice near his home on the outskirts of the Tau Ceti system. While not being an important victory it was enough to spark the interest of the newly formed Usurper Council. He had advanced to the rank of level one thrall master at the age of 36 home world years, unheard of. His victories were a large part of why the Usurper minority survived the Succession Wars.

Now he was a seventh level thrall master and a Conqueror to boot. So why had he only barely managed to crash H'minee's ship? Why was he now forced to fight like a primitive on a lone planet?! 

But those thoughts were not what truly bothered him. Th humans had united. Had the mighty Marr finally lost. He had told Krilslek he had to much pride to attempt to join the humans, but wasn't that what foolish commander always had to much of? Would his pride destroy him?

Marr looked out across the god who threatened his existence, beyond that lay the humans and beyond that lay the Caretakers. He had whipped Morgan into submission, and Svensgaard, and Santiago would soon join them. But could he win, was this the end of the great Conqueror?

The nearby laborers stopped to peer at their master. A change became visible. For the first time in a long time Marr did not look at all tired, nervous or angry. Only determination could be seen on his face. It was the look of a predator before a kill. Many say the other faction leaders felt a sudden inexplicable chill, other that the mindworms stopped charging, still others that the suns flickered. However one thing is certain, a grave threat had just been reared at the other factions.

_I AM a WARRIOR_, thought Marr, _and if this god, or my enemies wish to kill me, then I beg them to face Conqueror Judaa Marr, Seventh Level Thrall Master of the Manifold Usurpers!_


End file.
